1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a raising device for raising or opening a closure panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for raising or opening a closure panel after the closure panel has been unlocked, where the closure panel can include but is not limited to a rear flip glass, decklid, door of a vehicle, or hood of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
In general a closure panel of a vehicle, like a rear flip glass, decklid, or hood, can be locked to the body of the vehicle by a raising locking device. This locking device may comprise a locking striker secured to one of the body and the closure panel and a catch with a hook part secured to the other of the body and the closure panel. For locking the closure panel, the catch can be moved to a first position at which the hook part is in hook engagement with the locking striker. For unlocking the closure panel the catch can be moved to a second position at which the hook part is in disengagement with the locking striker. The catch is retained in the first position by a pivoted pawl wherein a shoulder of the pawl is in engagement with a corresponding portion of the catch. The catch is coupled to a spring, which is preloaded when the catch is in its first position. For unlocking the closure panel the pawl rotates such that the retaining shoulder of the pawl disengages the catch allowing the catch to move in the second position, wherein with the help of the urging force of the spring the catch pushes the locking striker, thereby raising or opening the closure panel from the body (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,838). In the resulting clearance between closure panel and body, fingers of a user can grasp to open the closure panel completely.
The raising force of the spring that is required to raise or open the closure panel by a predetermined amount varies in particular with the weight of the closure panel. Therefore, a locking device with a spring providing a specific raising force has to be designed for each closure panel having a specific weight. This is time consuming and quite expensive.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously raise or open a closure panel without regard to the weight of the closure panel.